


【bo焕】200

by Flower10



Category: ikon
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:00:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25689967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flower10/pseuds/Flower10
Relationships: bo焕
Kudos: 5





	【bo焕】200

洗完澡赤着身子回房的金知元并不知道自己身后跟了条小尾巴——金振焕默默缀在他身后，转着脑袋将他上上下下打量几遍，啧啧称奇。  
这家伙明明也没好好锻炼，还总是半夜吃披萨，怎么身材还是那么好？

洗完澡也不把水擦干净，湿淋淋的肌肉带着热气，像是有荷尔蒙不要钱似得从身体里溢出来，轻易就扰乱了小尾巴的心率。

金振焕喉结滚动。

许是他吞咽口水的动静太大了，走在前面的人突然回过头来，猝不及防撞上金振焕亮晶晶的眼睛。  
金知元被吓了一跳，动作很大的转过身：“啊C——搞毛啊！”  
金振焕眉毛一挑，带着一脸跃跃欲试又不坏好意的神情就凑过来了，往他湿淋淋的胸肌上靠。  
“干干干干嘛啦——”金知元慌慌张张地抱住自己，嘴角明明都扯到耳根了还要勉强自己皱眉做出嫌弃状，咋咋呼呼道，“别过来！别碰我！”  
金振焕仰起下巴看着他，也不说话，抿嘴坏笑。他伸手抱住金知元，带着他往床边走。

“到底要做啥啊——”金知元半推半就地退到床边，原本护住自己胸口的双手不知什么时候连着金振焕一起圈住了，最后带着贴在身上的小狗皮膏药一起坐到床上。  
“你不想确认下吗？”金振焕终于开口了，神秘兮兮的，“200颗痣。因为bobby猜对了所以就只让bobby确认哦。”  
“不需要。”拒绝的话脱口而出，金知元瞥见金振焕脸色，立即手下用力，带着人躺倒，“光数痣有什么意思，不如来玩个游戏？”  
“什么游戏？”  
金知元将头凑过去，低声道：“数一颗就干你一下，数完就停。如果没有200颗，你今晚就结束，还得用嘴帮我弄出来。”  
金振焕轻笑一声，手已经伸下去抓住金知元的性器，暧昧地揉捏：“那要是超过200颗呢？”  
“你手里那家伙，爱怎么玩就怎么玩，想玩多久玩多久。”金知元也笑，挺跨撞了他一下。  
“那你可得忍住，别还没数完就射了。”  
被质疑持久度，是男人都不能忍。金知元小眼睛里噌得燃起火光：“哈，你试试。”  
“要是射了怎么办？”金振焕也被激起了好胜心，战争一触即发。  
“你定。”  
金振焕想了想：“射了你就结束，之后我怎么玩你都不准射精。”  
“ok.”金知元伸出手。  
金振焕和他击了个掌：“去关门。”  
金知元顿了顿：“我他妈一丝不挂、一柱擎天的，你叫我去关门？”  
“反正被看到丢脸的不是我，请让让。”罪魁祸首十分理直气壮，伸手把压在身上的金知元推开，滚到墙角处，又拉过被子蒙头盖好，假装不在，与一丝不挂一柱擎天的房间主人撇清关系。  
要是关门的时候正好另外两个弟弟路过，正好看到一柱擎天，顺带将屋内环境巡视一圈......  
晙会应该会维持着面瘫脸继续走自己的路，假装什么都没看到。他俩已经够尴尬了，不可以再雪上加霜；东赫大概会停下来，然后神情复杂的摇摇头，末了送上一句“变态”。  
总之有问题的只有金知元，没人能将这辣眼睛的场景与躲在被子里的大哥联系起来。

“......”金知元深吸一口气，大力拽过盖住金振焕的被子挡在胯间，下床迅速去锁了门又回来。

金振焕刚脱下T恤，就被气势汹汹跨坐在身上的人摁倒。被子早在门关上的那刻就被金知元随意扔下，他粗鲁地捏住金振焕一只脚踝拉高，扒了他的裤子扔下去，与地上的被子作伴。  
“急什么？”金振焕躺在枕头上，慢条斯理的拱火，“忍不住啦？”  
金知元成功被金振焕看向自己小弟弟的眼神气到，将牙齿磨地嚓嚓响：“放屁，你还是祈祷我真能数出200颗痣来吧！别他妈刚进入状态就没了。”  
他放狠话时手也没闲着，拉开床头柜抽屉翻出润滑剂，将大量带着香气的透明液体挤到金振焕腿间。娇气的家伙往后躲了躲，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔的抱怨：“好冰。”  
金知元捏了把金振焕被冰得一抖一抖的小肚子，才将润滑剂涂开，揉了会他半硬的性器，才把手指戳入后穴。

他俯下身去与金振焕接吻，撑着床的手绕过金振焕后颈搂住他。金振焕仰首回应，抓住金知元硬邦邦戳在小腹上的性器撸动。

屋子里很快响起两道交织在一起的粗喘与粘稠的水声。

金知元手指从金振焕越发缠人的后穴退了出去，大手包住金振焕握在他硬挺性器上的手，带着他的手一起上下撸动，挺腰让龟头戳着穴口。

金振焕开始出汗了，脸颊浮起淡淡红晕。他用一双水润润的眸子望着金知元，探出一点舌尖舔着嘴唇。双腿大开，一只脚勾在金知元腰上暗暗用力。  
这是心急了呢。金知元笑出声，带着金振焕的手松开蓄势待发的性器。  
“开始了。”他摸了摸金振焕眼下的心形痣，“1.”  
话音刚落，抵在穴口的肉棒便长驱直入。  
“嗯——”金振焕闷哼一声，身体瞬间紧绷。  
下一秒肉棒便抽身离开，毫不留恋。金知元目光细细在他脸上扫视，看到一颗痣便报着数干他一次。  
他很快便数到了脖子，金振焕咬唇忍下呻吟，偏过头让他数点在颈侧的痣。

压在身上的人嘴角一直含着笑，眼神专注在他身上，报数时声音低沉沙哑。肉棒时而进得很深，时而只浅浅挺入一个头；时而干得轻，时而重重磨过他最敏感的那一点；干的频率也不一样，若是连续看到好几颗痣，就连续干好几下，若是半天才找到下一颗，就半天才干一下。  
金振焕快要被这毫无规律的操弄逼疯了，抓着金知元手腕哼唧。饥渴的穴壁每一次都用力夹紧了干进来肉棒，好让它在体内多留一会儿。这个时候屁股上就会挨巴掌，还要被金知元嘲笑是馋屁股。

“不喜欢？”金振焕喘息着问。  
“喜欢。”金知元在那小尖下巴上咬了口，“这不是被南尼吃的死死的嘛。”  
金振焕有被取悦到，嘴角矜持的勾起一点点。

数痣游戏继续，金知元伸手慢慢摸过他胸膛每一寸，捏上乳珠捻了捻，笑道：“这个算吗？”  
“......不算，你他妈是眼睛不好还是脑子不好？”  
“我这不是怕你滥竽充数，把bp也算进去了嘛。”金知元咔咔咔笑得超开心。  
金振焕长叹一声，别开脸，下一秒便被干了个猝不及防，红着脸发出呻吟。  
“24——这颗确实是痣没错。”金知元摸过胸上一颗小痣，从金振焕身体里退出来，“你真的有200颗吗？”  
作为很了解这哥身体的人，金知元知道他确实有很多痣，但这个数值也太高的离谱了吧......  
“绝对超过200了。”金振焕纠正道，见他眼睛眯得跟完全闭上了似得，干脆够着头跟他一起找，用食指点着颗差点被金知元看漏的小小痣，“这儿，看到了吗？你戴上眼镜吧。”  
他有很多才一点点大的痣，金知元那小近视眼绝对会看漏好多。  
“知道了——”金知元笑眯眯结算了那颗小小痣，才下床去找眼镜。

带上眼镜后金知元终于睁开了眼睛，眼神顿时晴明锐利起来。平日里金知元经常戴眼镜，甚至放送中懒得带美瞳时也会直接架着眼镜上场，可戴着眼镜做爱却是第一次，怪新奇的。

金知元抬眼与一直盯着自己的人对视：“喜欢？”

隔着镜片去看那狭长双眼，好似能看到那些深藏于眼底的东西，却又看不真切。金振焕下意识觉得危险，却情不自禁陷地更深。

想让那双眼睛里只有他，就算会被囚禁在那个好似望不到底的深处也没关系。

金振焕喉结微动，伸手捧住他的脸亲了他一口：“嗯——还好吧，就那样。”

可以说是相当言不由衷了。  
“切。”金知元无奈摇头，继续数痣游戏。  
数完胸腹便到了四肢，金知元将金振焕修长双腿架在肩上数了前面的痣，又将那之压到金振焕胸口——感谢金振焕多年练舞练出来的柔韧性，这姿势他做的轻松，拉出来的线条也好看的不行。  
金知元让他自己抱着小腿，爱不释手地摸着紧绷的腿根与臀肉，发出惊叹：“这儿都有吗？太会长了吧。”  
此时个数轻轻松松突破了170。  
“真有200颗啊？”金知元问，呼吸越发粗重。  
“忍不住了？”  
“早着呢。”金知元将人翻个了身，变成跪趴的姿势：“171。”  
“唔——”金振焕揪住枕角，闭着眼将脸深深埋入枕头里。他手探下去握住自己的肉棒撸动，扭着腰吸住每一次都整根深入的家伙。  
金知元被夹得闷哼一声，重重倒在他身上，“吸那么紧，是想吃精液还是想把我的宝贝夹断？”

金振焕只是笑。他知道金知元快到了，无论是撑在他脸边那支青筋暴突的胳膊，还是一次比一次重的力度和深度都表明金知元正处于失控边缘。  
他要在数到200颗前把金知元夹射，他要剥夺金知元射精的权利。  
他要为金知元卷起一波又一波的海浪，带金知元冲上无数个浪峰，却不许他享受到滑向浪谷时的灭顶快感。他一次又一次咬牙忍下射精欲望的样子一定很性感。

那个时候金知元看向他的眼神一定万分炙热，又无可奈何吧。就像被带上镣铐的野兽，注定要被他驯服，为他倾心，对他低下高傲头颅。

金振焕光是想象，就兴奋地发抖。

“做得到的话就试试。”金知元说，藏在镜片后的眼睛微眯，划过一道桀骜的、野性的光。

Fin.


End file.
